


【德哈】规则教学

by yixun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:40:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yixun/pseuds/yixun
Summary: *麻瓜AU，一切不属于我*拖拉机*LOFTER ID：祎浔
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 62





	【德哈】规则教学

“操，怎么是你？”

哈利一推开酒店房间门，立刻扭头就走。刚走几步他又觉得不对劲，蹭蹭蹭地后退，一手撑住还没完全合上的门，震惊地瞪着里面的金发男人。

“操，马尔福，怎么是你？”

“求固定炮友，金发长腿有腹肌top，愿意出示身体检查报告而且主动戴套，房费AA不产生任何经济牵扯……波特，全城里能复合这个条件的，大概只有我。”

德拉科·马尔福斜靠在房间墙上，举着手机朗读哈利在软件上发布出来的信息。

“而且我说，你这是求炮友还是求男友？怎么要求能都写满一张纸了？”

“那你还来？”哈利站在门口，狠狠地瞪他，“你还让我发了照片，你明明就知道是我。”

他想了想，深觉自己被耍，转身就要按下门把手。

“就是因为知道是你才来的，因为我了解你。”德拉科的声音在他身后响起。

哈利愣了一下，回头看过去：“你……”

“所以我知道你一定很健康。”

哈利一顿，转头又要离开。

“你不觉得我说的很有道理吗？你那么了解我，我也一样可以让你放心。”德拉科继续说着。

从幼儿园一路到大学毕业的死对头，直到进了同一家公司的同一个部门才稍微放下了点成见多说了两句话。可即使这样，哈利除了德拉科的电话外依然没加过他任何的社交好友。只是就算不加好友，哈利依然对德拉科的行踪了如指掌，毕竟他每天加班到十一点离开公司的时候，总会在三格办公间外见到正要离开的德拉科，然后两个人要么相对无言要么冷嘲热讽地一起走进空荡荡的电梯间里。

如果说放心德拉科，哈利的确放心。

“不对，你怎么会有时间来约炮？你手里的项目做完了吗？”哈利疑惑地看着德拉科。

“今天刚结束，所以想出来放松一下。”德拉科松松领带，“你做不做？不做我回家睡觉了。”

“等，等一下，你再让我想想……”哈利挡在房间门前，“你……要保密，不许拍照，不许牵涉到工作上，谈恋爱了立刻停止联系。”

德拉科打趣地看着他。

哈利缩了缩脖子：“我来之前喝了一杯威士忌……错过这次我就再也没有这个勇气了。”

“勇气？”德拉科站起来一边脱衣服一边嘲笑道，“波特你可别告诉我你是第一次？”

“是啊……怎么了？我想破处。”哈利坦荡地承认。

德拉科解领带的手突然一顿。

“第一次就约炮？”德拉科气笑起来，“你可真有你的，波特。”

哈利穿着浴袍躺进被子里，突然觉得自己应该再来两杯威士忌。

“给。”

他的脑子里刚冒出这个想法，眼前就出现一杯满满的加了冰块的酒。哈利转头，早已洗完澡躺在床上看手机的德拉科把酒杯塞进他的手中：“你还是多喝两口吧。”

哈利接下酒杯连闷两口，威士忌的酒气直冲脑门，他一下子没忍住，剧烈地咳了起来。

“老天。”德拉科翻了个白眼，“喝慢点，别让我觉得我在给你下药。”

哈利不敢再乱来，老老实实地小口小口喝着酒，酒劲缓缓地上头，他变得有些晕乎：“我怎么记得你以前谈的都是女朋友？”

德拉科脸色怪异地看着哈利：“波特，有没有人告诉你，约炮规则第一条，闭嘴别聊天。”

“哦。”哈利乖乖地闭嘴，安静地又喝了口酒。

德拉科却像是受不了一样，一下子丢开自己的手机。他突然抢过哈利手中的酒杯，把剩下半杯酒一喝而尽，然后转头吻住了哈利的嘴。

酒水在两个人的唇间滑落，哈利的唇被德拉科轻轻咬着，他试图伸出舌头，却一次次地被德拉科用舌尖顶回去。

“让你别伸舌头，波特！”德拉科抬起头，“你怎么连吻技都那么烂？”

“我就是什么都不会啊……”哈利放弃最后一点面子，“你教我吧，今天房费我付就当交学费了。”

他虽然没有经验，但在这种事情上却意外的坦荡。德拉科惊讶地看了他一眼，变得有耐心起来。

“闭上眼睛，放松，让我伺候你就好。

“嘶……能让马尔福大少爷伺候我，那真是我三生有……”

“还有给我闭嘴。”

“哦。”

哈利乖乖地闭上眼，一声也不敢出，没一会儿德拉科又开始吻他。他张嘴，任由对方的舌头欺负进来，哈利不敢乱动，可这样被德拉科缠绵地舔着，他又忍不住的舔了舔对方的舌尖。

德拉科顿了一顿，明显更加热情地吻着哈利，哈利猜想自己做对了，又更加大胆地跟着德拉科的节奏勾着他的舌头。

“把浴袍脱了。”德拉科帮哈利脱下浴袍丢到地上。浴袍下面的哈利什么都没穿，赤裸的身子就这样展露在德拉科的视野里。这倒不是德拉科第一次看到哈利的身体，上学的时候两个人都是球队的，每次打完球回到更衣室里，男孩们谁也没有顾忌过谁。

只是那时候也没有谁会盯着别人看，德拉科对哈利的身体没什么印象，只是现在看起来看，对方有一副值得好好品尝的身材。德拉科低下头，轻咬着哈利紧实的胸肌。德拉科听见哈利轻呼一声，可又立刻没了声音。他好奇抬头，就见到哈利抬着手用手臂堵住自己的嘴。

“怎么了？这是五星级酒店，隔音效果应该可以放心。”

哈利摇摇头，依然不肯说话。德拉科干脆拿开他的手臂，又重重地亲上去，他用舌头撬开对方的牙关，吻得哈利整个身子都瘫软下来。

“这位同学，老师问你话的时候要回答。”

哈利小声地喘着气：“是你……你让我闭嘴的。”

德拉科沉沉地笑起来，可他还没说话，就又听到哈利说：“而且，第一次就要玩师生play吗……”

“……”

德拉科干脆又是一顿吻，把哈利亲得七荤八素。

“你还是给我闭嘴吧。”他咬着哈利的喉结，把对方弄得一句话也不敢再说。

哈利乖乖地闭上了嘴，只是呻吟声忍不住地从唇边泄出，高高低低的，听得德拉科心里一跳一跳的。他难得耐心，也难得脾气极好地照顾着身下的人，甚至让哈利在他嘴里泄了一次。哈利迷蒙地睁开眼，才稍微反应过来刚刚发生了什么。可他还没来得及缓过神，就看见德拉科从床头上拿起什么倒在手上，几秒之后，就感到下身有凉凉的东西，一边揉按着，一边轻轻地捅了进来。

“唔……”哈利下意识缩紧身子，下一秒又强迫着自己要放松。刚才他看见德拉科咽下去了……哈利在心里跟自己说，他也要配合一点。

只是德拉科却十分温柔，一点也不着急。他按压着哈利的内壁，嘴里说着：“第一次会有些不舒服，你要是想停就直说。”

哈利点点头，他闭着眼，下面的感觉很是怪异，可却不完全是难受。他感受到德拉科修长的手指在他体内来回揉按抽插，动作轻柔而小心。哈利感到后背发麻，阴茎也被德拉科的手指弄得再次半硬。他大脑昏昏沉沉之间突然觉得好笑，认识十几年第一次感受到这个人的温柔，竟然是在这种事情上。

“可以了……”哈利情不自禁地轻声说，“进……进来吧。”

他知道德拉科一直硬着，却到现在都没要求他做什么，他也知道德拉科的尺寸很可观——他刚刚也不是没有偷摸过。哈利握上德拉科的阴茎，抬起上半身想学着帮他舔，德拉科却按住他的身子，把他重新推倒在床上。

“下次。”

哈利听到这两个字后莫名地放松下来，他看见德拉科从床头柜上拿出套子给自己戴上，又在上面涂上一层润滑油。在床头灯昏暗的光线下，润滑油亮晶晶的，反射着昏黄的光线。

“像是你的鸡巴会发光。”哈利躺在床上，坏笑了起来。

”操，波特，哪天我一定要说到做到，操了你这张嘴。“

德拉科终于被激出了脾气，他分开哈利的腿架在两侧，弯下腰扶着阴茎就向那凹处捅去。穴内已经被德拉科揉的松软，但毕竟是第一次，进去还是费了点劲。除了哈利不太习惯以外，德拉科其实也好不到哪里去。里面太紧了，紧得德拉科甚至有些痛。

德拉科进去一半后就再也没有动过，他又接着亲吻哈利，两个人叠在一起紧紧纠缠着深吻着。哈利的吻技飞速成长，他的注意力被德拉科带着凝聚在舌尖上，两个人专注地舔弄着对方的舌头。哈利的下身渐渐地放松了下来，德拉科等他推了推自己的腰暗示自己，才又动起来继续深入，直到插到了底。

太深了，哈利紧紧地闭着眼睛，从未有过感觉通过亿万条神经涌入他的大脑中枢。他并不觉得舒服，却诡异地感到兴奋。半软的下身已经重新硬挺起来，哈利想摸摸自己，德拉科却像是感知到他的想法，早他一步就握住了哈利的那里快速搓揉着。

“第一次会不舒服，你忍着点。”德拉科亲吻哈利的耳垂抚慰着他，“我马上射。”

他加快下身抽插的速度，情不自禁地用力撞击着哈利的屁股。润滑油被摩擦的声音在房间里滋滋作响，哈利大声地呼喊起来，手指深深地掐入德拉科的肩膀。他感觉到自己身体内被撑得满满当当不留一丝缝隙，每一次撞击都像是撞进了他灵魂的最深处。

德拉科明明还可以继续坚持下去，哈利知道，虽然这是他的第一次可他就是知道，毕竟那是他最了解的马尔福。但此刻德拉科却为了他在提前结束自己的欢愉，就像是今夜所有事情一样，德拉科第一次什么都以他为优先。

他喜欢这种感觉，哈利低低地笑了起来，他脑子犹如一团浆糊，可他就是清清楚楚地知晓了这件事。

德拉科睁开眼，看见了哈利莫名翘起的嘴角。德拉科立刻就看懂了他的表情，哈利很高兴，只是德拉科即将到达关键的高峰， 他顾不上说话，只是低下头咬了一口哈利的嘴唇，然后压住身下的这个人，再次重重地吻上去。他腰部再次加大力度，用力地飞快抽插着，他手里也一样加快了速度。哈利被他前后夹击，爽的紧紧抓住枕头扭开头胡乱地大喊着。

回荡在房间里的高昂呻吟中，德拉科咬住哈利的肩膀，然后在他射出来的下一刻，深深地射进哈利的体内。

“有哪里不舒服吗？”

两个人在浴室里清洁干净后，又重新躺在了床上。哈利懒得穿地上的浴袍，直接光着身子趴在被窝里。德拉科开了灯检查他的屁股，除了有些红肿之外，看起来没什么问题。

哈利摇摇头：“还好，比我想象的好多了，我原本以为会很痛……满床血腥的那种。”

德拉科瞥了他一眼，似乎已经放弃了让他闭嘴这件事。

“我知道，闭嘴。”哈利看明白了德拉科的眼神，他捂着嘴，想了想又说，“我要走吗？不是说约炮规则二是不能过夜吗？”

德拉科嘴唇动了动，最后无奈地说：“你能做到闭嘴就够好了。”

在酒店睡了一晚，第二天退房结账时，哈利刚拿出信用卡，就见到德拉科直接让前台小姐结了账。

“呃，不是说我付……”

专业的前台小姐面不改色，可还是悄悄地看了他们一眼。德拉科没有在意，而是结完账就拎着哈利的衣领走了几步离开前台，然后俯身在哈利的耳边说：“波特，你是真不懂还是假不懂？没有一个正经男人会要了你的第一次还让你给钱的，我还要脸。”

哈利不是不懂，只是他觉得德拉科昨夜比自己辛苦多了。等他酒精下去彻底清醒过来后，哈利突然想起很多人并不喜欢约到没有经验的人，毕竟这不一定是什么好事。就像昨晚一样，他总觉得德拉科并没有真正地享受到。

等他们两个人一前一后回了公司，又重新投入到忙碌的工作中时，哈利再次确定了这件事情。他们都严格遵守了约定，在公司里谁也不提这件事。可下了班以后，他也没收到过德拉科的任何一条短信。

所幸忙碌的工作也容不得哈利多想，两个人各自被分配了工作，就连在公司里也碰不到几面。哈利在外跑项目陆陆续续出差了半个月才重新出现在公司里，当到他真正再次见到德拉科，竟然是两个人深夜加班孤男寡男地留在部门会议室里，无所事事地等待着电脑跑数据的时候。

有点尴尬。

哈利低着头在自己的手机屏幕上乱划，心想是不是应该借口躲出去。有人说约炮不要约同事，哈利此刻才明白，这真他妈的太有道理了。

“你身体好一点了吗？“

“啊？”哈利茫然抬头，发现德拉科靠在会议桌前，竟然在跟自己说话。

“我是问你，你的身体恢复了吗？有没有感到哪里不舒服？”德拉科又问了一遍，“我心想让你休息半个月，应该能恢复吧？”

休息？

哈利慌忙摇头：“没，没什么事了……”

“数据还要跑至少一个小时，而这一层楼现在只剩我们两个人。”德拉科勾起嘴角，对哈利眨眨眼。

哈利依旧有些懵然，他低头看看自己手机，不知道应该说什么。

“啊，我应该正式一点，对吧。”德拉科笑着拿出自己的手机，在屏幕上点了点。

几乎是下一秒，哈利手机的提示音就响了起来，他下意识划开，就看见来自德拉科·马尔福给自己的第一条短信——

「会议室没有摄像头，你想来一场公共区域教学吗？」

“操！”哈利忍不住惊呼起来，他抬头看看四周，发现确实没有任何摄像头。哈利又扭头看看德拉科，对方含着笑，淡然地望着自己，像是什么事也没做过一样。

哈利立刻低头，涨红着脸在自己的手机上迅速地打字。

「还是老师会玩。」

「教我。」

——FIN——


End file.
